Deidara's Favorite words: Why Tobi!
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Tobi says he's a good boy,but what happens when he gets naughty and gets his Senpai in trouble with the new Akatsuki member:Savitichi aka Chi-Chi chan. Her and Deidara are the best of friends.Never raid her!You won't like it! Update: This is BEING REWRITTEN.


Hellos! My second story! Ok here we got

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or his world and this is a comedy of the Akatsuki containing my OC!

"**Chi-Chi ****chan!****" **yelled Tobi. There was no answer. "Senpai!"yelled Tobi again, this time towards the blonde Deidara. Deidara just glared and cursed under his breath. "What the hell do you want Tobi!" he shouted in frustration. "Tobi just wanted to tell you that Chi-Chi chan got some new underwear and Tobi wanted to share it with you!" Tobi exclaimed flinging the new lacey thongs over at Deidara. For a second Deidara wanted to punch Tobi for raiding his best friends dresser when she wasn't around. Then his perverted side took a turn in this and thought" Oh, Savitichi won't know it was me….Tobi is the one who took it! Finally, she could ditch being nice to the headache Tobi and we could run off into the sunset talking about art!" Deidara smiled as he was lost in his thoughts. "Senpai…. Uh... Tobi has to go now!" He said quickly and ran off towards the end of the Akatsuki base. "Hey Tobi! What about Chi-Chi chan's thongs! TAKE THIS BACK WITH YOU!" he called after Tobi.

*Later on in a near by forest*

"Little, bitch… you were good in sex!" Hidan exclaimed as he put his clothes back on. "Thanks dumb-ass albino! I enjoyed you too." She sighed. Savitichi got up and climbed on the albino Jashinist's back and they walked back toward the base. "Damn! Little bitch, you got heavier or what?" Hidan shouted as he struggled to walk with her carried piggy-back style on his back. "You fucking dumb albino! Remember you came at least seven times and I swallowed six of them! Duh!" she whispered playfully in his ear. Hidan blushed as red as a cherry and laughed at his own stupidity. As they reached the base, which was over a mile away there was a lot of ruckus being made. "Tobi!" was all that was being heard. "Hidan and Savitichi exchanged glances. "I wonder what that little fucker did now."

*back in the Akatsuki base*

"Tobi! put Chi-Chi chan's things back and stop messing with them! let alone giving them to me!" Deidara yelled. Tobi reached for a black laced boyshorts and put them on Deidara's head. There was already 6 different types of panties all over the artists body. Soon the Jashinist and his toy arrived at the base just to hear dishes being broken and lots of things being smashed into walls and windows. Savitichi lowered herself off of Hidan's back and walked into the base with Hidan following her. To her suprise it was Deidara with alot of her underwear on his head and one of her favorite bras on, not to mention a pair of her stileto-heels on. He was on the floor wrestling with Tobi. "Tobi you damn BAKA! You better not tell her about any of this and me doing you know what with her things! Now put this shit back!" Deidara yelled. Savitichi's eye brows narrowed and she crouched down and screeched in Deidara's ear,"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY THINGS YOU DAMN FREAK WITH MOUTHS ON HIS HANDS!" This halted Tobi and Deidara. They both stood up in unsion and Tobi pointed at Deidara and yelled as he ran off "It was Senpai! Tobi is a Good Boy!" Tobi tan into his room slamming the door making a portrait of what he drew fall down. The portrait was of the Akatsuki poorly draw and colored in scribbles. At the bottom was Tobi's so called"signature" written poorly and sloppy. "It was Tobi!" Deidara said in fear. he already knew what was coming and he slowly walked into Savitichi's room with her right on his trail and slamed the door. Minutes later, the rest of the Akatsuki was just returning from long and cruel missions. Kisame and Itachi walked in with a body hanging from the shark-man's weapon. Sasori and Zetsu walked in covered in blood and Sasori had that grin on his face where he just gained a new human-puppet. Konan and Pein walked in just as clean and organized as they left and Kakazu walked in like he did always carrying a bundle of cash hugging a kissing it. They halted to see Hidan on the floor crying and laughing. "What's up with you, fucker?" Kakazu questioned embracing his load of cash. "Deidara is going to get his ass beat! Listen." Hidan whispered making it quite. Pein sighed and went to his headquarters while Konan fixed Kisame some sake. Itachi sat down on the couch and flipped through channels on the flat-screen t.v. Zetsu joined him. Sasori was locked in his room. The only sounds you would hear from there is hammers banging against wood, screwdrivings and lots of mechanical things. Often you would hear him say in a crazy loon's voice "ALL MOST COMPLETE...MY PRECIOUS!" All of a sudden, the activities of the Akatsuki memebers was cut short because of the ruckus that was coming from that one Akatsuki members room: Savitichi Hope's room. Crashing and broken windows was heard. Deidara was screaming for his life. Hidan was laughing his mouth off cursing all of the words in the book out loud. "Crash!" "Its sounds like a lamp just broke" sighed the drunken Kisame. Konan shook her head in agreement with him, and then crashed to the floor drunken. There were some more crashes and breakings to the point where Kakazu blurted out "Sounds Expensive." That made his hug his money tighter. That meant it would come out of his cash to fix things around him. He joined Hidan and started to curse every word out of the book. This day in the Akatsuki wouldn't end pretty!Poor Deidara.

**Well? I felt sorry for writing this part when Dei-Dei kun gets his ass beat. Although I tried my best to put puns and jokes in it, well my gulit still rose for my Deidara kun. Please review and thank you for reading.**

**For the people well, idoiots who do not know what Baka means: Its japanese for "idiot". Forgive me for my rudeness. Thanks to you all and please stay toned for more stories with the Akatsuki! not to mention, if you love "hana yori dango" then I will be making a story out of that. It will start off as High School Debut and make its way towards Hana Yori Dango(Boys over Flowers)It will be a crossover!**

**Love nd Rocketz,**

**3Tsukumi3**

**Free Cookies for anyone who reviews! Thankz XD ~~~~Tsukumi~~**


End file.
